Pokemon Platinum Nuzlocke (Sinnoh to drugs kids)
by Bluehedgehog100
Summary: An old Pokemon Platinum Nuzlocke i did back in high school


Nuzlocke  
(I am not going to go move by move in the battles just battle dialog and this is just for fun I own none of this)  
Location: Justin's room  
Justin: Okay there is nothing on TV so I guess I might as well go outside. Now that I think about it didn't Sean say he wanted to see me at 10:30 am? (Looks at the clock witch show the time [clock: 2:48 pm]) Umm… okay… run!  
Location: Twinleaf town  
Sean: Dude you are late I was beginning to think you died.  
Justin: I over slept. (Puts hand on the back of his head and laughs)  
Sean: You were watching TV.  
Justin: Yes.  
Sean: Anyway let's go get our Pokémon from Professor Rowan.  
Location: route 201  
Justin: So how are we going to get to the next town?  
Sean: It's simple we run as fast as we can and pray to Arceus we don't run into any Pokémon.  
Justin: That's the stupidest plan I have ever herd… let's do it!  
Sean and Justin: On the count of three. One… two… three!  
?: Hold it!  
(Sean turns around and Justin falls forward on to his face)  
Justin: Ow…  
Sean: Oh it's Professor Rowan.  
Rowan: You two have no Pokémon and you are going to run through the tall grass?  
Justin: Yeah.  
Rowan: I want in on this!  
Dawn: (Sigh) Why don't we just catch a Pokémon for them?  
Rowan: Ruin our fun fine here take one of these three Pokémon.  
Dawn: I said "Catch" not "Give away the rare ones you have on you!"  
Rowan: Let me do what I'm going to do.  
Sean: Dibs on the penguin!  
Rowan: So you want Piplup.  
Justin: Chimchar! I want the monkey!  
Rowan: Well I'm off. (Leaves)  
Dawn: But… why… (Leaves)  
Sean: Alright let's battle!  
Justin: I'm game.  
One short battle later…  
Sean: Alright now that we have done that lets go catch Pokémon. (Snaps his fingers) Follow me!  
Location: Lake Verity  
Cyrus: Hear me Lake Spirit I Cyrus will capture you and use you to achieve my goal. (Leaves)  
Sean: What was that about?  
Justin: Not a clue.  
Sean: Now let's catch the Lake spirit  
Justin: With what?  
Sean: With the pokeballs… that… We don't have. Let's go get some. (Leaves)  
Justin: Hey wait up!  
Location:Sandgem town  
Dawn: Aaaa Justin perfect timing the professor wanted to see you. (Grabs Justin's arm and drags him into Rowan's lab)  
Location: Rowan's lab  
Rowan: Aaaa Justin. Sean was just here I gave him a pokedex some pokeballs thanked me then ran off saying he was going to challenge all eight gyms why don't you do the same. So here are your pokeballs and pokedex.  
Justin: Cool and I will.  
Rowan: That Chimchar seems to enjoy being with you. By the way do you want to give him a nickname?  
Justin: Sure let's call you…Zidane. Well I will be seeing you. (Leaves)  
Location: Sandgem town  
Justin: Now let's go catch some Pokémon!  
Zidane: Yeah!  
Justin: Ummm who said that?  
Zidane: I did you know the monkey.  
Justin: Dude you can talk this is awesome!  
Zidane: Yeah so let's go catch some Pokémon!  
Justin: Alright!  
Location: route 202  
Battle begins  
Justin: Dude look it's a Shinx!  
Zidane: Dude we have to catch it!  
Battle ends Shinx was caught  
Zidane: Bro let's call him Simba!  
Justin: No way that's what I was thinking!  
Simba: Let's go on an adventure!  
Justin: No… No wait. Are you serious are we going on an adventure?  
Simba: Yeah.  
Justin: Alright!  
One training session and several trainer battles later…  
Location: Jubilife city  
Simba: Umm what is that guy doing?  
Zidane: Wait maybe he is trying to act like a spy or something like the MIB.  
Justin: Hey you by the light what are you doing!  
?: Quite. You will blow my cover I am a member of the international police.  
Justin: Like the MIB.  
Looker: Something like that but no. My code name is Looker and I need to get back to tailing Team Galactic. (Leaves)  
Justin: Okay then. Now let's continue our adventure!  
Simba: Yeah!  
Location: route 203  
Sean: Hey Justin let's have another battle.  
Justin: Alright.  
Battle begins  
Justin: Zidane your up!  
Zidane: This won't take long!  
Ten minute later…  
Zidane: Simba your turn!  
Simba: Time to rock'n roll!  
Battle ends Justin is the winner  
Sean: I'll beat you next time.  
Justin: I'll hold you to that.  
Sean: Well I got to go catch more Pokémon bye. (Leaves)  
Justin: We should do the same let's see what this route has.  
Battle begins  
Justin: Hey cool a Starly!  
Simba: I got this!  
Battle ends Starly was caught  
Justin: Let's call you… Wildstar.  
Wildstar: It's time to party!  
One training session and several trainer battles later…  
Location: Oreburgh gate  
Battle begins  
Justin: Hey … wait never mined I thought it was something cool but it's just a Geodude!  
Zidane: Let's get it anyway!  
Battle ends Geodude was caught  
Justin: Will call you … Rocky.  
Rocky: Let's just go.  
One training session and several trainer battles later…  
Location: Oreburgh city  
Justin: Huh. Place looks like a strip-mine.  
Wildstar: Oh no we were too late to save Hazard County!  
Justin (down on his knees):Noooo!  
Sean: Justin what are you doing?  
Justin: There is no way to explain it so let's just forget about it.  
Sean: Okay? Anyway the gym leader isn't here.  
Justin: Hold on I'll go find him.  
One pointless trip there and back plus several gym trainers later…  
Location: gym  
Justin: I challenge thee!  
Leader Roark: I'll crush you with my rock Pokémon!  
Battle begins  
Justin: Let's do it Simba!  
Simba: Come at me bro!  
Ten minutes later…  
Simba: Tag out!  
Rocky: I got this!  
Six minutes later…  
Rocky (looking up at rocks about to fall on him): Oh this is not going to end well.  
(Rocky gets crushed by the falling rocks killing him)  
Zidane: Ironic a rock getting killed by rocks… Well time to end this!  
Battle ends Justin is the winner and got the Coal badge plus a CD  
Roark: How did I lose to a trainer with no badges?  
Justin: Here let me tell you how … I have skills and you don't have any. (Leaves)  
One funeral later…  
R.I.P Rocky  
Location: Jubilife city  
Rowan: Who would try to hurt an old man for research?  
Galactic Grunt: Umm we would and the rest of team galactic.  
Justin: Not cool bro now if you want to get to the old man you are going through me.  
Dawn: And me to!  
Battle begins  
Justin: Make this quick Wildstar!  
Wildstar: I'll only need two minutes.  
Battle ends Justin is the winner  
Rowan: Alright Dawn let's get back to my lab Justin can take it from here. (Leaves with Dawn)  
Galactic Grunt:Run!  
Wildstar: That's right you better run!  
Zidane: Wildstar why are you glowing?  
Wildstar: Oh no I'm going to blow up! Good bye cruel world!  
Simba: Don't get me wrong I don't want you to die and I will miss you. But when you die can I eat what's left of you?  
Wildstar: What!?  
Justin: Hey you didn't die!  
Wildstar: Your right I'm going to live!  
Zidane: It seems that you have gone through some sort of… (Looks at camera) evolution.  
Simba: What was that?  
Zidane: I got bored.  
Wildstar: Well let's get back to our adventure!  
Location: route 204  
Battle begins  
Justin: A Budew!  
Zidane: I got this under control!  
Battle ends Budew was set on fire  
Zidane: Oops.  
Justin: And now the route is going up in flames.  
Simba: For the glory of Sparta!  
Wildstar: RUN LIKE A FEMALE RIOLU!  
One running for lives later…  
Justin: We made it out alive!  
Zidane: Hey I'm evolving.  
Simba: Dude that is a beast mask.  
Zidane: Thank you.  
Wildstar: Too bad about those other people.  
Justin: What are you talking about we warned them as we ran by if they didn't run when we told them it's their fault.  
One training session and several trainer battles later…  
Simba: Hey cool now I'm evolving!  
Zidane: Dude!  
Simba: Dude!  
Wildstar: Can we go now?  
Location: 205  
Little girl: Somebody please help!  
Justin: What's up?  
Little girl: My papa! He is being held prisoner in the Valley Windworks just down the road.  
Justin: I'm on it! (Leaves)  
Location: Valley Windworks  
Justin: I have a feeling we are going to need so back up so let's get us a new team member.  
Battle begins  
Justin: Beast! It's a Buizel!  
Wildstar: Now that's what I call back up!  
Battle ends Buizel was caught  
Justin: Let's call her… Aqua.  
Aqua: Like the girl in that Kingdom Hearts game.  
Justin: Yep.  
Aqua: Cool.  
One training session later…  
Justin: Alright grunt move or things will get uglier then you mothers face.  
Galactic grunt: How dare you!  
Battle begins  
Justin: Aqua make this quick!  
Aqua: Can do!  
Battle ends Justin is the winner  
Galactic grunt: Um… uh… (Runs into the Valley Windworks building) Ha-ha! Now you can't get in here without a key.  
Justin: Simba pass Zidane the dynamite in my bag and Zidane light it and then give it to me so I can throw it at the door!  
Wildstar and Aqua: Dynamite!? Who has dynamite!?  
Justin: I do clearly you two were not listening Zidane, Simba you two understand.  
Zidane and Simba: Yes sir!  
Zidane: Here catch!  
Justin: One… two…  
Galactic grunt: Wait! We have hostages in here!  
Justin: Aaaw man I guess we need a key. (Tosses the lite dynamite in to the nearby river) I think I saw a couple of grunts back in Floaroma town (dynamite explodes in the river). (Leaves)  
Location: Floaroma meadow  
Grunt #1: Give us the honey!  
Old man: NO!  
Grunt #2: Do it!  
Justin: What is it with Team galactic picking on the elderly? I mean if you're going to do that I can point you in the direction of the nearest nursing home.  
Grunts: Why you little!  
Two pointless and short battles later…  
Grunts: RUN! (Run away)  
Old man: They drop their key it looks like it's for the Valley Windworks building oh and take some of the honey they wanted as well.  
Justin: Okay you are the most helpful old man I have met in my life so far.  
Several grunt battles later…  
Location: Valley Windworks building  
Mars: I am one of Team Galactic commanders Mars. And I demand you tell me how you got in here!  
Justin: I walk through the front door.  
Mars: Could these grunts be any more incompetent maybe if I crush you they will be more motivated to work harder.  
Justin: I doubt it but feel free to try.  
Battle begins  
Justin: Aqua you're up!  
Aqua: I'll try not to make this look easy!  
Battle ends Justin is the winner  
Mars: Well that didn't work… Retreat! (Leaves)  
Justin: Is it part of their training program to know how to run away?  
Little girl: Papa!  
Papa: Thanks to this young man I can finally go home.  
Justin: Well my here job is done.  
Looker: And a job well done you should be working for us at international police you get money for junior college and Sloppy Joes on Tuesdays.  
Justin: I don't know.  
Looker: We have cookies and stripers.  
Justin: Well if you put it that way. I will have to consider it. (Leaves)  
One training session and several trainer battles later…  
Location: Eterna forest  
Cheryl: Hey umm…  
Justin: Justin.  
Cheryl: Justin can you help me get to the other side of the forest I have a terrible sense of direction.  
Justin: I don't know.  
Cheryl: I have cookies.  
Justin: Sure I'll help you.  
One trip to the other side of the forest later…  
Justin: Well here is the exit.  
Cheryl: Thank you. (Leaves)  
Justin:Well time to catch a new Pokémon.  
Battle begins  
Justin: Hey a Buneary!  
Aqua: I got this!  
Battle ends Buneary was caught  
Justin: Let's call you… Meg.  
Meg: Well I would just like to say…  
Justin: Shut up Meg!  
One training session and several trainer battles later…  
Location: Eterna city  
Justin: Well I'm not really surprised that Meg died but hey that's life. Well lets go to the gym.  
Aqua: But what all the Team Galactic grunts  
Justin: Gym battle now save the town later.  
R.I.P Meg  
Several gym trainers later…  
Leader Gardenia: I love grass Pokémon!  
Justin: And I love setting them on fire. So can we get this battle over with?  
Battle begins  
Justin: Zidane you know what to do!  
Zidane: This will not take long!  
Nineteen minutes later…  
Zidane: Bro switch with me  
Simba: I got your back bro.  
Battle ends Justin is the got the Forest badge plus a CD  
Gardenia: Okay take your badge and get out you grass hater.  
Justin: Okay well I'm going to fight team galactic. (Leaves)  
Location: team galactic HQ  
Several grunt battles later…  
Jupiter: I Jupiter of team galactic will use these Pokémon to help us complete our plans!  
Justin: Yeeeeah no you're not. You're going to battle me lose and run away.  
Jupiter: No I'm not!  
Battle begins  
Justin: Simba make this quick!  
Simba: It will be!  
Battle ends Justin is the winner  
Jupiter: RUN! (Throws a smoke bomb)  
Justin: Well I was half right.  
Bike shop owner: Thank you for the help with freeing those Pokémon.  
Justin: Wait there where Pokémon in trouble I just wanted to fight team galactic.  
Bike shop owner: Anyway come back to by shop and I will hook you up with a new bike.  
Justin: Alright.  
Location: bike shop  
Shop owner: Take your pick of the bikes if it says new you can have it but you only get one bike.  
Justin: In that case I'll take that mountain bike.  
Shop owner: That's not what I meant by…  
Justin: It says new and you said any bike that says "new" I can have and it says new.  
Shop owner: Fine take it.  
Justin: Thank you. (Leaves)  
One training session and several trainer battles later…  
Location: route 206  
Battle begins  
Justin: Alright a Gligar!  
Aqua: Don't worry I won't kill it!  
Battle ends Gligar was not caught  
Justin: You said you weren't going to kill it.  
Aqua: Oops.  
One training session and trainer battles later…  
Location: Wayward cave  
Battle begins  
Justin: Must have Gible!  
Wildstar: Relax I'll get it!  
Battle ends Gible was caught  
Justin: Hmmm your name should be… Nylocke.  
Nylocke: I am Nylocke dragon of not having any interesting dialog!  
One training session and several trainer battles later…  
Location: Hearthome city  
Justin: Okay let's take a quick rest and then take on the gym.  
Nylocke: Thank Arceus.  
One long rest later…  
Justin: Now to the gym!  
Several gym trainers later…  
Location: gym  
Fantina: I love fashion it brings out…  
Justin: Look I'm going to stop you right there I'm a dude and do not care now shut up and battle or your gym goes up in flames.  
Fantina: How rude!  
Battle begins  
Justin: Zidane you're up!  
Zidane: This will not take long!  
Twenty three minutes later…  
Zidane: Why can't I hit them!?  
Aqua: Here let me try!  
Twenty three minutes later…  
Aqua: Okay I tried Simba your turn!  
Simba: Aaaw man… Fine!  
Battle ends Justin is the winner and got the Relic badge plus a CD  
Fantina: Just get out!  
Justin: Okay. (Leaves)  
Location: start of route 209  
Sean: Justin it's been a while how about a battle  
Justin: Alright let's do!  
Battle begins  
Justin: Make this quick Wildstar!  
Wildstar: It will be!  
Twenty nine minutes later…  
Wildstar: Zidane your turn!  
Zidane: Woo hoo!  
Thirty minutes later…  
Zidane: Simba tag out!  
Simba: Time to party!  
Battle ends Justin is the winner  
Sean: Good battle I'd expect nothing less of you.  
Justin: And same to you.  
Sean: Well I'm going to get my next badge. (Leaves)  
Justin: I better rest before I go for my next badge but I think I'm going to catch a new Pokémon first.  
Location: route 209  
Battle begins  
Justin: All the need and all the want! It a Ralts!  
Simba: Okay dude we will catch it!  
Battle ends Ralts was caught  
Justin: I don't know why but I'm going to call you Hero.  
Hero: Let's rock and roll!  
One training session and several trainer battles later…  
Justin: Hey Hero is evolving…huh we haven't had any one evolve in a while.  
Hero: I have gotten so much stronger yeah!  
More training and trainer battles later…  
Hero: Hey Nylocke is evolving  
Nylocke: Cool I'm not the shortest guy on the team anymore.  
Hero: I hate you.  
Even more training and trainer battles later…  
Justin: Aqua I was wondering when you were going to evolve.  
Aqua: Same here.  
Hero: But now you look stupid.  
Aqua: Coming from the guy who looks like he is dressed as a ballerina.  
Hero: Shut up.  
A quick training session and a few trainer battles later…  
Location: Vailstone city  
Justin: Really they have another base here.  
Hero: (sigh) I guess we should do something.  
Justin: Well after we go to the gym.  
Hero: Clearly.  
Several gym trainers later…  
Leader Maylene: I will crush you!  
Justin: Ummm…  
Battle begins  
Justin: Nylocke make this quick!  
Nylocke: I Nylocke dragon of crushing opponents! Will crush them!  
Thirty two minutes later…  
Nylocke: Tag out!  
Wildstar: I'll take it from here!  
Ten minutes later...  
Wildstar: Hero wrap this up!  
Hero: Considerate over!  
Battle ends Justin is the winner and got the Cobol badge plus a CD  
Maylene: Leave before I hurt you  
Justin: Excellent advice. (Leaves)  
Location: Vailstone city  
Dawn: Justin umm this is kind of embarrassing but some Team Galactic grunts took my pokedex and can you give me a hand getting it back.  
Justin: Well I don't know…  
Dawn: Please.  
Justin: I got a lot of things to do. Like get more gym badges.  
Dawn (trying to be flirty): Pleeeaaase.  
Justin: Hmm well I don't do anything unless I get something in return.  
Dawn: I have brownies. (Pulls out container containing brownies)  
(Hero runs over and steels the container of brownies and starts eating them)  
Justin: To be honest I was going to fight them anyway but he makes it really hard to negotiate.  
One short double battle later…  
Grunt: You will never get inside our warehouse! (Leaves)  
Justin: Well now I have to brake in.  
Dawn: Thanks of the help.  
Looker: Have no fear… what I missed the battle.  
Dawn: Yeah.  
Looker: Not cool. Well I guess I will sneak into the base now.(Leaves)  
Dawn: I think he is going to need some help why don't you…  
Justin: Yeah sure whatever I got things to do. (Leaves)  
Location: route 214  
Simba: I thought we were braking into the galactic building?  
Justin: Well I don't have my lock picking kiton me so we have to think of another way in so I figured why not continue our journey and then when we have a plan we go back.  
Simba: Well let's see what Pokémon are on this route.  
Justin: My thoughts exactly.  
Battle begins  
Justin: A Houndour!  
Simba: Cool!  
Battle ends Houndour was caught  
Justin: Let's call her… Lisa and send you to the PC.  
Hero: Can we go back to training?  
Justin: Sure why not.  
One training session and several trainer battles later…  
Location: route 213  
Battle begins  
Justin: Hey it's a Chatot!  
Nylocke: I got this one!  
Battle ends Chatot was caught  
Justin: Let's call her… Tess. To the PC with you and now to finish training.  
One training session later…  
Location: Pastoria city  
Sean: Hey Justin.  
Justin: Hey I got an idea how about a battle before we fight the gym?  
Sean: I'm game.  
Battle begins  
Justin: Nylocke make this quick!  
Nylocke: And I will be!  
Thirty one minutes later…  
Nylocke: Aqua your turn!  
Aqua: It's about time!  
Forty six minutes later…  
Simba: I want in on this!  
Aqua: Fine relax.  
Battle ends Justin is the winner  
Sean (British accent): Good show sir.  
Justin (British accent): And same to you kind sir.  
Sean: Well I'll be seeing you. (Leaves)  
Justin: Hmm maybe I should catch a new Pokémon in the safari zone before I fight the gym  
Location: Great Marsh  
Battle begins  
Justin: Nice a Croagunk!  
One seemingly endless barrage of pokeballs later…  
Battle ends Croagunk was caught  
Justin: That's right you stay in that ball! And I'm going to call you Vegeta and send you to the PC.  
Several gym trainers later…  
Leader Crasher Wake: A challenger. Show me what you got.  
Justin: No I'm here to have a tea party. Now let's battle!  
Battle begins  
Justin: Show him what you can do Wildstar!  
Wildstar: You got it!  
Forty three minutes later…  
Wildstar: Someone switch with me!  
Aqua: Then it looks like I'm up!  
Thirty two minutes later…  
Aqua: Simba your turn!  
Simba: Time to wreck house!  
Twenty one minutes later…  
Simba: Hero you want a turn!?  
Hero: You guys took all the good sayings!  
Battle ends Justin is the winner and got the Fen badge plus a CD  
Crasher Wake: You possessmuch skill just like the challenger before you what was his name? … Sean.  
Justin: Thank you are the first gym leader to not kick me out. (Leaves)  
Location: Outside the gym  
Sean: Justin you might want to stay out of the Great Marsh I heard a galactic grunt saying something about planting a bomb in the marsh.  
Crasher Wake: What!? Who dares plant a bomb on my watch!  
Justin: Okay where did he come from?  
Sean: I don't know but why don't we do something about …  
Crasher Wake: No I will be the one who take care of the bomb.  
Sound: Load explosion.  
Justin: You mean that bomb?  
Crasher Wake: Yes. I better go check on that. (Leaves)  
Sean: I'm going with him. (Leaves)  
Simba: Maybe we should go to… and I'm glowing again!  
Justin: Dude you look awesome kind like something that would steal and eat children but awesome.  
Location: outside the Great Marsh  
Crasher Wake and Sean: Hey some one stop that grunt!  
Galactic Grunt: Run, run, run, run, run, run, run, run, RUN!  
Justin: Hey! Get back here!  
(Justin chases the grunt for a good hour and a half)  
Justin (running and leaping through trees): You're not going to getting away from me!  
Grunt: We will see about that!  
Justin: I'm not going to catch him at this rate. Hero, Catch! (Tosses a dawn stone to Hero)  
Hero: Got it! (Starts to evolve)  
Justin: I was saving it for later but now seems appropriate!  
Hero (leaping passed Justin): I'll cut him off!  
Location: route 213  
(Hero lands in front of the grunt as Justin catches up with him)  
Justin: You're not going anywhere.  
Battle begins  
Justin: Hero show him your new found power!  
Hero: This will make a great warm up!  
Battle ends Justin is the winner  
Galactic grunt: You will never take alive! (Throws a smoke bomb)  
Hero: I wouldn't even qualify that as a warm up.  
?: From that look on your face and fire in your eyes you must be Justin. And I take it you just finished a battle.  
Justin: Who are you? And how do you know my name?  
Cynthia: My name is Cynthia and Rowan was telling me about you and your friend Sean. And…  
Sean (Running up from be find): Justin where did the grunt go? And who is this.  
Justin: This is Cynthia. And he through a smoke bomb and got a way.  
Sean: We need to get some of those. Well I'm going to go look for him he couldn't have gotten far. Nice to meet you Cynthia. (Leaves)  
Cynthia: Anyway… you know about the group Psyduck on route 210 right?  
Justin: Yeah why?  
Cynthia: Well if you're going that way use this medicine on them and they should move out of the way so you can go passed.  
Justin: Okay.  
Cynthia (seductively): I have a feeling we going to be seeing more of each other. (Leaves)  
Justin: Okay what was that? You know what I don't care. Let's just get back to collecting gym badges and fighting Team Galactic.  
One training session, several trainer battles and using medicine on Psyducks later…  
Location: route 210  
Cynthia: So you did use that medicine.  
Justin: Aaaa! Where did you come from?  
Cynthia: Ha-ha you're hilarious.  
Justin: No seriously. And what?  
Cynthia: Hey do me a favor bring this charm to my grandma in Celestic town.(Seductively)I'll make it worth your while.  
Justin:Sure.  
Cynthia: Thank you. (Leaves)  
Justin: Hero you getting the same…  
Hero: Yeah.  
Justin: Okay. Now let's go get some new Pokémon.  
Battle begins  
Justin: It's a Scyther!  
Nylocke: I got this one!  
Battle ends Scyther was caught  
Justin: Let's call her… Blades. And now to send you to the PC.  
One training session and several trainer battles later…  
Location: Celestic town  
Old lady: There is some weird guy in in front of the ruin is here then got mad and said he was going to blow up the town.  
Justin: Okay Team Galactic has now gone from criminal organization to terrorists I'm going to enjoy crushing them.  
One short grunt battle later…  
Grunt: Run!  
Elder: Wow I haven't seen a trainer skill like that since my granddaughter Cynthia.  
Justin: Oh good here she wanted me to give this charm to you.  
Elder: Thank you and why don't you check out the ruins here.  
Justin: Why not.  
Location: Ruins  
Justin: Wow look at these ruins are amazing.  
Elder: Yes they are.  
Justin: Aaaa! Now I know where Cynthia gets it from.  
Elder: These are carvings of three legendary Pokémon.  
?: Yes and I would like to hear the story behind the carving.  
Elder: Who said that?  
Cyrus: I did the name is Cyrus.  
Justin: Hey I remember you were at Lake Verity talking to the lake sprit. What was with that?  
Cyrus: Yes. I seek the power to create a new world. And I need the lake sprites to do it.  
Justin: Uh-huh…  
Cyrus: And I will destroy this world if I have to do it.  
Justin: And that's where I draw the line.  
Cyrus: You would stand against me?  
Justin: Yes I would and will!  
Galactic boss Cyrus: Better take you out before others follow you and try to stop me and my subordinates in Team Galactic.  
Battle begins  
Justin: Nylocke make this quick!  
Nylocke: You don't have to ask twice!  
Fifty nine minutes later…  
Nylocke: Okay I'm tiered some else want to take over!  
Hero: There is no way I'm going to let him destroy this world!  
Battle ends Justin is the winner  
Galactic boss Cyrus: Hmmm looks like you are going to be my Kirk to my Khan.  
Justin: My Dr. Eggman to my Sonic the hedgehog.  
Galactic boss Cyrus: I look forward to our final battle.  
Justin: As do I.  
(Everyone leaves)  
One training session and several trainer battles later…  
Location: Canalava city  
Sean: Justin what is taking you so long to get from place to place?  
Justin: I have been training.  
Sean: Then let's put that training to the test.  
Justin: My thoughts exactly.  
Battle begins  
Justin: Nylocke show him what you got!  
Nylocke: That's the plan!  
Thirty minutes later…  
Nylocke: Zidane your turn!  
Zidane: Time to rock and roll!  
Forty one minutes later…  
Zidane: Bro!  
Simba: No problem Bro!  
Fifty three minutes later…  
Simba: Hero you take over!  
Hero: Maybe this will finally give me the challenge I have been looking for!  
Battle ends Justin is the winner  
Sean: Well it's good to see the training you have been doing hasn't been a waste.  
Justin: Yeah I was thinking of doing some more training before I fight the gym recommend any good spots.  
Sean: Try Iron Island some strong Pokémon there.  
Justin: You don't say. Well I better go check it out. (Leaves)  
Location: Iron Island  
?: Aaaah good I feeless like a nut now.  
Justin: Who are you and why?  
Riley: My name is Ridley and why because I'm not the only trainer here wearing blue.  
Justin: Okay makes sense now.  
Riley: Well we should get back to training.  
Justin: I hear that.  
Battle begins  
Justin: Hey an Onix!  
Nylocke: That could be useful!  
Battle ends Onix was not caught  
Nylocke: Well we tried.  
Justin: Yeah well let's train.  
One training session and several trainer battles later…  
Simba: Hey cool Wildstar is evolving.  
Zidane: Dude what took so long?  
Wildstar: How should I know?  
Some more training and trainer battles later…  
Riley: Aaaa Justin good to see you hey I got an idea lets train together the Pokémon here seem restless and will be easier to fight as a team.  
Justin: Works for me just try and keep up.  
One training session and several trainer battles later…  
Justin: Why am I not surprised.  
Riley: So you're the reason for the Pokémon being so agitated.  
(Dramatic pause)  
Justin and Riley: Team Galactic.  
Grunts: So what?  
Justin and Riley: So what? We are going to destroy you!  
One short double battle later…  
Grunts: Run!  
Riley: That's for the help here take this Pokémon egg.  
Justin: Thanks dude. But hold on to that for like ten minutes I got to drop one of my Pokémon off at the PC.  
Ten minutes later…  
(Zidane was dropped off at the PC)  
Justin: Okay I'm back.  
Riley: Well now we should get back to training.  
One training session and a good hour, hour and a half of running around waiting for the egg to hatch later…  
Location:Canalava city  
Justin: Okay this is taking forever let's go get Zidane fight the gym and then worry about it hatching.  
Several gym trainers later…  
Location: gym  
Justin: Zidane your evolving dude you took your sweet time.  
Zidane: Time to party!  
Even more gym trainers later…  
Byron: I got a call from my son Roark about a trainer who beat him.  
Justin: And you are so impressed by the fact I defeated your son that you aren't going to battle me and just going to give me the badge.  
Byron: Ha-ha! No.  
Justin: So you're really mad and going to hit me with that shovel in your hand.  
Byron: No.  
Justin: Oh good.  
Byron: How in Sinnoh is it my son lost to a weakling like you.  
Justin: WEAK! I WILL SHOW YOU WEAK!  
Battle begins  
Justin: Wildstar your up!  
Wildstar: This is going to be fun!  
Ten minutes later…  
Wildstar: Okay I'm not having fun! Save me!  
Nylocke: Relax I got this!  
Twenty one minutes later…  
Nylocke: Okay I lied I don't got this!  
Simba: Here let me try!  
Fifty seven minutes later…  
Simba: Tag out! Tag out!  
Zidane: Then tag me in bro!  
Nine teen minutes later…  
Zidane: I could do this all day!  
(Bastiodon slams Zidane in to a wall crushing ever bone in his body and liquefying all his organs under the pressure)  
Hero: AAAAAAHHH! That it I'm going to kill you!  
(Hero then rushes across the field with his arm extended and pierces Bastiodon's skull with his arm)  
Battle ends Justin is the winner and got the mine badge plus a CD  
Byron: I see why my son lost to you.  
Justin: I'm out of here. (Leaves)  
One funeral later…  
R.I.P Zidane  
Location: Just outside Canalava city  
Sean: Wow dude Zidane died.  
Justin: Yeah but I'm going to be alright.  
Sean: Well in that case… Rowan wanted to see us in the town library.  
Justin: I will be there in a minute I need to get something out of the PC first.  
Sean: Okay dude.  
After getting the egg out of the PC…  
Location: Canalava city library  
Rowan: Okay I'm going to make this quick Dawn go to Lake Verity, Sean to Lake Acuity, and finally Justin… Go to Lake Valor.  
Justin: Okay why?  
Dawn: Yeah.  
Sean: Okay so I'm not the only one who is lost here.  
Rowan: Go to these lakes and gather data on the legendary Pokémon who live there.  
Dawn, Justin and Sean: Oooooh. Yeah we can do that.  
Sound: Load explosion.  
Justin: Okay this was not my fault.  
Dawn: Look at the TV!  
(TV show a partly blown up Lake Valor)  
Justin: Let me guess that was Lake Valor.  
Sean: Yep.  
Rowan: But why Valor?  
Justin: I don't know but I will find out when I get there. (Leaves)  
(Justin leaping though trees with Hero on the way to Lake Valor)  
Justin: I got a weird feeling Team Galactic is behind this.  
Hero: I have that same feeling and we are about to find out because I can see the lake entrance.  
Location: Lake Valor  
Justin: Perfect timing the egg is hatching… and is a Riolu and we will call him Ranger.  
Ranger: What happened here the place looks like someone blew it up.  
Hero: And that would be Team Galactic.  
Aqua: Let's make them cry!  
Wildstar: Then what are we waiting for!  
Simba: Then let's go!  
Several grunt battles later…  
Location: Valor cavern  
Justin: Hey you!  
?: And who are you.  
Justin: Who am I!? I am the one and only Justin T. Lanchester.  
Saturn: And I am Saturn.  
Justin: Good now that we have been introduced I'm going to destroy you!  
Saturn: I'm no push over like Mars and Jupiter.  
Battle begins  
Justin: Ranger it's your time to shine!  
Ranger: Time to wreck house!  
Eight teen minutes later…  
Ranger: Okay so I don't end up dying someone switch with me!  
Hero: Let me show you how it's done!  
Forty minutes later…  
Justin: Nylocke take it from here!  
Nylocke: Can do!  
Thirty nine minutes later…  
Nylocke: Wrap this up Wildstar!  
Wildstar: Consider it done!  
Battle ends Justin is the winner  
Saturn: We already have what we came for.  
Justin: So you got the Pokémon here and shipped it off to your base.  
Saturn: Yes and we have done the same with all the other lake Pokémon.  
Justin: Hell in that case I will have to break in and get them out.  
Saturn: Ha-ha you wish! You will never find our base. (Throws a smoke bomb)  
Justin: And by never he means about five to ten minutes after I get back to Vailstone. (Leaves)  
One training session and several trainer battles later…  
Location: Lake Verity (Ha-ha you thought I was going to Vailstone)  
Rowan: Justin perfect timing Dawn has gone off ahead to try and prevent them from taking the lake Pokémon!  
Justin: I got it!  
Several grunt battles later…  
Mars: Oh come on are you everywhere Team Galactic is!?  
Justin: Yes. Yes I am. And I'm not going to let you leave with the lake spirit Pokémon!  
Battle begins  
Justin: Ranger you know what to do!  
Ranger: this is going to be fun!  
Fifteen minutes later…  
Ranger: Not fun! Not fun!  
Nylocke: I got this!  
Thirty four minutes later…  
Nylocke: Simba your turn!  
Simba: This won't take long!  
Fifty seven minutes later…  
Simba: I lied aqua you take over!  
Aqua: This is just sad!  
Battle ends Justin is the winner  
Mars: You are already too late the lake Pokémon is already at our secret base! (Throws a smoke bomb)  
Justin: I need to get some smoke bombs.  
Rowan: Ummm what about Sean.  
Justin: Oh boy. (Leaves)  
One training session and several trainer battles later…  
Location: route 216  
Battle begins  
Justin: A Sneasel!  
Ranger: I got dibs on this one!  
Battle ends Sneasel was caught  
Justin Let's call her… Winter and now let's send her to the PC.  
One training session and several trainer battles later…  
Location: route 217  
Battle begins  
Justin: A Snover!  
Hero: Cool!  
Battle ends Snover was not caught  
Justin: You win some you lose some.  
Even more training and trainer battles later…  
Location: Acuity lake front  
Battle begins  
Justin: a Snorunt!  
Hero: I won't kill this one!  
Battle ends Snorunt was caught  
Justin: I'm going to call you… Snowball and to the PC with you.  
A bit more training and trainer battles later…  
Location: Snow point city  
Justin: Huh we were at the lake front and now we are here.  
Simba: Well at least there is a gym here.  
Several gym trainers later…  
Leader Candice: We don't get a lot of challengers up here.  
Justin: I'm not surprised.  
Leader Candice: What do you mean?  
Justin: Really? I just climbed a mountain! Was buried in the snow up to the base of my hat couldn't see an inch in front of me let alone my hand!  
Leader Candice: And?  
Justin: It was cold! And at one point I fell asleep in the snow! I am surprised I didn't die!  
Leader Candice: Sooo…  
Justin: You … It was … but… (Sigh) let's just battle.  
Battle begins  
Justin: Hero let's start this right!  
Hero: You got it!  
Battle ends Justin is the winner and got the Icicle badge plus a CD  
Justin: Huh did not think he was going to be able to do that by himself.  
Candice: But…  
Justin: Oh my Arceus I forgot about Sean! (Leaves)  
Location: Lake Acuity  
Sean: I won't let you get away with this!  
Justin (leaping out of the trees and landing next to Sean): You mean WE won't let you get away with this!  
Sean: Okay what is with the running through Trees thing?  
Justin: It's dramatic, cool and I get around a lot faster plus I have always felt more comfortable in the trees.  
Sean: Dude you're a nut.  
Justin: Okay enough banter now to crush Team Galactic!  
Jupiter: You wish I am heading back to galactic HQ. (Throws a smoke bomb)  
Justin: Well I am heading to Vailstone that's where there HQ is.  
Sean: And I'm going to trainer more and meet you there when and if I can.  
Location: Vailstone city  
Justin: Hmmm now how do we want to brake in?  
Looker: You could go in through the Warehouse I have the key right here.  
Justin: WHAT THE!? How do you people keep doing that?  
Looker: I learned during myinternational police training.  
Justin: Okay now I really should consider joining. And I will take that key. (Leaves)  
Several grunt battle later…  
Location: Galactic HQ  
Intercom (Saturn): How did you find this place!?  
Justin: Lucky guess!  
Intercom (Jupiter): All grunts be on alert we have an "unauthorized guest"!  
Justin: Thank you so much for rolling out the red carpet but that was unnecessary!  
Intercom (Mars): Why are you so cocky!  
Justin: It's not cocky when you're good!  
Even more grunt battle later…  
Intercom (Jupiter): We should have known those grunts wouldn't stop anegomaniac like you!  
Justin: I prefer flawless perfection!  
EVEN MORE grunt battles later…  
Intercom (Mars): How have you all not stop this egomaniac!  
Justin: Flawless perfection!  
(What do you expect it their HQ) later…  
Intercom (Saturn): To the grunt that lost the master key you're fired.  
Justin: Wow this is just sad.  
(Okay even I'm getting annoyed) later…  
Intercom: Todays lunch special is fried chicken.  
Justin: CHICKEN!  
(They are going to run out of grunt eventually right?) later…  
Intercom (Cyrus): To the employee who left a half-eaten sandwich in the bathroom please come to my office so I can promptly throw you out a window that is just disgusting!  
Justin: That's just plain wrong.  
(How many people do they have on their payroll) later…  
Intercom (Justin): Hey look what I found!  
(AAAAH) later…  
Intercom (Cyrus): To the intruder get out now and I will give you a gift card to any place in our galactic mall!  
Justin: Tempting.  
(Okay I'm okay) later…  
Intercom (Saturn, Jupiter and Mars): Stop the intruder he took our PS3 and all our games for it!  
Justin: I love free stuff.  
(I lied I'm not okay) later…  
Cyrus (specking to all the galactic grunts): My minions! We have captured all the lake Pokémon and now have everything we need to destroy this world and create a new one! Now we all must go to Mt. Coronet for the final phase of my … I mean our plan!  
Justin (whispering to himself): Alright it looks like when I'm done here I need to go to Mt. Coronet.  
A few more grunt battles later…  
Cyrus: I thought you were the intruder and I was right.  
Justin: I thought you would have better lackeys.  
Cyrus: I figured I would let you know when I destroy this world and make the new one I'm not taking any one with me.  
Justin: Yeah I kind of figured that.  
Cyrus: Now to destroy you.  
Battle begins  
Justin: Aqua!  
Aqua: Yeah I got this!  
Fifty four minutes later…  
Aqua: Hero your turn!  
Hero: I'm going to enjoy this!  
Twenty nine minutes later…  
Hero: Ranger why don't you finish this one!  
Ranger: Really!? I won't let you guys down!  
Battle ends Justin is the winner  
Cyrus: You have gotten stronger I see but our battle is far from over. If you still want to save this incomplete world I will be a top Mt. Coronet. (Leaves)  
Justin: And I will but I need to save the lake Pokémon first.  
Location: the other room  
Saturn: You will never save the lake Pokémon!  
Justin: Big talk coming from the weakest member in team galactic.  
Battle begins  
Justin: Aqua you know what to do!  
Aqua: Second verse same as the first!  
Hour and six minutes later…  
Aqua: Okay Hero you know the drill!  
Hero: Let's hope the actually give me a challenge!  
Battle ends Justin is the winner  
Saturn: No matter we don't need them anymore any way. (Leaves)  
Justin: Okay let's see if we in rest the turbine speed triple the pressure in the compression the combustion chamber and there!  
Computer: Thank you for pushing the Self-destruct button. Destruction in Ten minutes  
Justin: Well that didn't work umm what about this? (Pushes random buttons)  
Computer: One minute till destruction.  
Justin: AAAAH! What do we do!?  
Ranger: What about the red button that says off?  
Justin: That could work.  
Computer: Shutting down. Releasing Lake Pokémon now.  
Justin: Now to Mt. Coronet.  
Computer: Have a nice day.  
Justin: Thank you. (Leaves)  
Location: Mt. Coronet  
One training session later…  
Justin: A Chingling?! Sure why not!  
Hero: I got this!  
Battle ends Chingling was caught  
Justin: What to call you?  
Ranger: What about Vicki?  
Justin: Works for me now to the PC with her.  
One training session later…  
Justin: Hey Ranger your evolving awesome!  
Ranger: And I will use this new power to help prevent the destruction of this world!  
Hero: I hear that.  
Aqua and Wildstar: We are with you guys all the way!  
Simba: Zidane would have wanted to protect this world and I will in his place!  
Nylocke: Don't forget about me!  
Justin: Alright enough talk let's go save this world!  
One training session and several grunt battles later…  
Location: Spear pillar  
Mars: You're not getting anywhere near our boss.  
Justin: So I see you are going to make this a two on one now how is that fair?  
Jupiter: It's not but what do you expect from a criminal organization? Just give up the odds are stacked against you!  
Sean: Here let me even the odds!  
Justin: How did you find me?  
Sean: I saw a bunch of grunts heading up the mountain so if you were going to be anywhere it was where the action is.  
Justin: Makes sense.  
One double battle later…  
Sean: Justin you're on your own from here.  
Justin: Alright now to end this!  
Cyrus: Everything is ready for me to create a new world… with this red chain… I will manipulate the rulers of space and time to create MY NEW WORLD!  
(Two portals appear and reveal Dialga and Palkia)  
Cyrus: At last now shape my new world. MY PERFECT WORLD! DESRTOY THIS ONE IF YOU HAVE TO!  
Justin: THIS IS NOT GOING LIKE I HOPED!  
(Then there is a flash of light)  
Cyrus: Why am I not surprised. Uxie, Azelf, and Mesprit are all here to try and stop me.  
Justin: Why did everything get so dark? And WHAT IS THAT!  
(A black portal with demonic black beast like thing with red eyes a pears and disappears leaving only the portal behind)  
Cynthia: What is this?  
Justin: It appears to be a portal to another dimension or world and the lake Pokémon are going inside.  
Cynthia: We should…  
Justin: HEY, get back here!(Leaps into the portal)  
Cynthia: Wait! (Heads in after him)

Location: Distortion world  
Justin: CYRUS!  
Lots of running around later…  
Cynthia: I finally caught up to you.  
Justin: Do you mind I'm looking for Cyrus.  
Cynthia: You know a strong man never takes his opponent head on.  
Cyrus: That depends on how hard your skull is.  
Justin: And I have always been headstrong.  
Cyrus: The time for our final battle has arrived.  
Justin: Bring it on old man!  
Battle begins  
Justin: Hero make this quick!  
Hero: I have been waiting for a challenge like this!  
One hour later…  
Ranger: I want a piece of this action!  
Hero: Don't let me stop you!  
Two and half hours later…  
Ranger: Simba your turn!  
Simba: This is for my bro. Zidane!  
One hour and fifty two minutes later…  
Wildstar: Okay Simba it's my turn now!  
Simba: Go for it!  
Three hours and two minutes later…  
Wildstar: Nylocke your up!  
Nylocke: Time for some fun!  
Forty one minutes later…  
Nylocke: Okay not having fun anymore!  
Aqua: It's my time to shine!  
One hour and eighteen minutes later…  
Aqua: Alright wrap this up Hero!  
Hero: Consider it done!  
Battle ends Justin is the winner  
Cyrus: You may have one the battle but the portal to my perfect world is right there! Face it Justin you lost!  
Justin: You want to go to your perfect world here let me help you!  
(Justin punches Cyrus in the face and Cyrus falls in to the portal)  
?: You think this is over?  
Justin: Who said that?  
?: I did.  
Cynthia: It's Giratina!  
Justin: What do you mean!?  
Giratina: I am still going to destroy your world with or without Cyrus!  
Justin: I won't let you!  
Hero: You mean we!  
Cynthia: Wait did your Gallade just talk!?  
Simba: No you are hallucinating.  
Cynthia: Can all of your Pokémon talk!?  
Aqua: Yes but all Pokémon can talk and we are just surprised that you can hear us. Justin is the only one who has been able to until now.  
Wildstar: Maybe because the laws of physics here are different here and that allows you to hear us.  
Justin: Can we get back to saving the world here?  
Nylocke: I am Nylocke dragon of wanting to get back to the action!  
Ranger: I hear that.  
Giratina: Yes. Now where was I … Oh yes! Your world will now be swallowed by my darkness!  
Justin: Not if we have anything to say about it!  
Giratina: Now who are you to stop me?  
Justin: Who am I? … I am Justin T. Lanchester and I believe that even in the deepest of darkness there is a light that never goes out! And I will be that light!  
Battle begins  
Justin: Wildstar show him what you are mad of!  
Wildstar: Gladly!  
Three hours later…  
Aqua: Don't hog the spot light!  
Wildstar: Then get in there!  
One hour later…  
Wildstar: Nylocke your turn!  
Nylocke: It's about time!  
Four hours later…  
Nylocke: Simba you take over!  
Simba: My time to shine!  
Two hours later…  
Ranger: Simba why don't you take a break!  
Simba: Alright fine!  
Fifteen minutes later…  
Ranger: I can't seem to hit this guy!  
Hero: Here let me try!  
Battle ends Justin is the winner  
Cynthia: We my want out of here before the portal to our world closes.  
Justin: Yeah.  
Location: Spring path  
Cynthia: Well now that that's over…  
Justin: Yeah I'm going to challenge the last gym and then the elite four! (Leaves)  
Location: route 222  
Battle begins  
Justin: An Electabuzz!  
Aqua: I got it!  
Battle ends Electabuzz was caught  
Justin: Let's call here Dona and to the PC with you.  
One training session and several trainer battles later…  
Location: Sunny shore city light house  
Volkner: You here to challenge the gym?  
Justin: Yeah.  
Volkner: (sigh) Alright I will crush you then fight the elite four.  
Justin: Alright let's go!  
Volkner: Not here in at the gym.  
Justin (complaining): Aaaa… that means I got to walk. I am tired of walking.  
Several gym trainers later…  
Leader Volkner: Let's get this over with.  
Justin: Do you hate your job or something?  
Leader Volkner: Yeah I do because there is no real challenge.  
Justin: Tell me about it.  
Battle begins  
Justin: Nylocke make this quick!  
Nylocke: Can do!  
Ten minutes later…  
Nylocke: I am Nylocke dragon of not being challenged!  
Ranger: How about you be "Nylocke dragon of shutting up for once"! Now move so I can get a piece of this action!  
Five minutes later…  
Ranger: Tag out before I die.  
Simba: No one is dying on my watch!  
Six hours later…  
Simba: Okay I need a break!  
Hero: This won't take long.  
Battle ends Justin is the winner and got the Beacon badge plus a CD  
Volkner: So the is someone better then be.  
Justin: Yes I know I'm better then you.  
Volkner: Conceded much?  
Justin: I prefer the term awesome.  
Volkner: Get out.  
Justin: Sore loser. I was going to fight the elite four anyway. (Leaves)  
One training session and several trainer battles later…  
Location: Victory road  
Justin(whining): Dooooh' a cave! The sign said: "Victory road". It did not say "Cave of Extreme annoyance".  
Aqua: Quit your complaining and let's go.  
Wildstar: Who was in-charge of naming these places anyway?  
Hero: I don't know.  
Simba: But when I find out I'm going to hurt them.  
Nylocke: Emotionally or physically.  
Simba: Both.  
Ranger: And everything in between.  
One training session and several trainer battles later…  
Nylocke: Hey cool I'm evolving again.  
Justin: Come on churro breathing dragon.  
Hero: Justin I don't think he is going to breath churros as cool as that would be.  
Nylocke: Sorry no churros but I can see the exit.  
Location: Pokémon league lobby  
Justin: Alright let's …  
Sean: Justin!  
Justin: Oh hey Sean.  
Sean: How about a quick battle before we take on the elite four.  
Justin: Sounds good to me.  
Battle begins  
Justin: Nylocke let's put your new strength to the test!  
Nylocke: Alright!  
Six hours later…  
Nylocke: Okay tag out!  
Aqua: I got this!  
Seven hours later…  
Aqua: Wildstar your turn!  
Wildstar: This is going to be fun!  
Five hours later…  
Wildstar: Okay this isn't fun anymore!  
Simba: My turn!  
Three hours later…  
Simba: Ummm help!  
Ranger: My time to shine!  
Nine hours later…  
Ranger: Wrap this up Hero!  
Hero: Can do!  
Battle ends Justin is the winner  
Sean: Well if I can't beat you now then I better do some more training before I take them on. (Leaves)  
Location: Elite Four room one  
Elite four Aaron: Hello I am Aaron of …  
Justin: Wait can you spell that.  
Elite four Aaron: A-A-R-O-N  
Justin: So your name is A-Aron.  
Elite four Aaron: No it's Aaron.  
Justin: What kind of made up name is that A-Aron?  
Elite four Aaron: It's not made up why are you miss pronouncing it.  
Justin: I'm not so can we battle so I can win and leave.  
Elite four Aaron: What makes you thing you are going to win.  
Justin: Well I normal don't have an issue with opponents who cannot pronounce their own name A-Aron.  
Elite four Aaron: That's it!  
Battle begins  
Justin: Wildstar you're up first!  
Wildstar: This is going to be quick!  
Six hours later…  
Wildstar: Okay I was wrong tag out!  
Hero: I got this!  
Battle ends Justin is the winner (and yes Gallade [Hero] is just that strong)  
Justin: Bye now A-Aron. (Leaves)  
Aaron: AAAAAAAH!  
Location: Elite Four room two  
Elite four Bertha: I'm Bertha and…  
Justin: Can we skip this and just battle?  
Elite four Bertha: You need to show your elders some respect young man.  
Justin: Just shut up and battle me.  
Battle begins  
Justin: Ranger you think you can handle this?!  
Ranger: With my hands tied behind my back and blind folder!  
Five hours later…  
Ranger: Okay there is no challenge here anyone wanna switch?!  
Aqua: I'm game!  
Battle ends Justin is the winner  
(I remember this being more difficult my first time playing platinum)  
Bertha: Now what have you learned?  
Justin: Nothing and I never will. (Leaves)  
Location: Elite Four room three  
Justin: I like this place.  
Hero: Umm dude the room is on fire and we are standing on a platform that is being suspended over it.  
Justin: That's why I like it.  
Flint: The name's Flint and I'm glad to see I'm not the only one that likes this room and who where you talking to?  
Justin (talking extremely fast): WhatIwasn'ttalkingyouwheretheonetalksowhoareyoutalkingto?  
Flint: What?  
Justin: Battle!  
Battle begins  
(You know this one was so short that is no point in even putting it in here but I'll sum it up[clears throat] Justin sends out Aqua there was no one else involved she kill all of his Pokémon the end. Oh and for the record I am not over training I am just getting lucky… I think or I am better than I thought… Wait what am I talking about I'm AWESOME.)  
Battle ends Justin is the winner  
Flint: Wait what happened?  
Justin: You lost and I am leaving. (Leaves)  
Location: Elite Four room four  
Justin: Alright last one then I go home (pauses)…find a nice tree and sleep for a good six months.  
Elite four Lucian: Let's see if you have what it takes to beat me and my psychic type Pokémon.  
Justin: You are so on.  
Battle begins  
Justin: Make this quick (pauses)… I just realized I don't have a ghost or dark type on my team this could be a problem!  
Simba: Don't worry I got this!  
Four hours later…  
Simba: Okay I don't gots this.  
Nylocke: My turn!  
Three hours later…  
Nylocke: Okay help!  
Aqua: You two are unbelievable!  
Battle ends Justin is the winner  
(Okay quick note from me the amazing and flawless Justin T. Lanchester a.k.a me:  
Is it just me or something because I feel like my Nuzlockes are getting a little less entertaining? Now back to the story thanks for reading this and if you just skipped over this part then FUCK YOU!)  
Justin: Alright I'm the….  
Lucian: No you're not you have one more opponent to face.  
Justin: Aaaw fine. (Leaves)  
Location: Champion room  
Cynthia: Hey it's you!  
Justin: Are you kidding me you are the champion?!  
Cynthia: That's right and it just occurred to me I never repaid you for delivering that thing to my grandmother.  
Justin: Yeah…  
Cynthia: So with that in mind how about double or nothing?  
Justin: Why not now let's get this battle started!  
Battle begins  
Justin: Simba show her what you're made of!  
Simba: With pleasure now only if Zidane was here to see this moment!  
Three hours later…  
Simba: Nylocke your turn!  
Nylocke: I am Nylocke Master of crushing all his opponents!  
Seven and a half hours later…  
Nylocke: I am Nylocke dragon master of getting exhausted!  
Aqua: You baby let me in there!  
Five hours and fifteen minutes later…  
Ranger: I want a piece of this!  
Aqua: Then get in there and show them what you got!  
Nine hours and two minutes later…  
Ranger: Okay Hero you're up next!  
Hero: I hope this is the challenge I have been waiting my whole life for!  
Four hours later…  
Hero: I guess I was wrong this wasn't the challenge I was looking for Wildstar you take a swing at this!  
Wildstar: They won't know what hit them!  
Two hours later…  
Wildstar: I don't think I can keep this up much longer!  
Simba: Then let me take over!  
Four hours later…  
Hero (Zidane's voice): Simba take a break I'll finish this!  
Simba: Alright do it! (Simba's thoughts: Wow it almost seems like he is channeling Zidane's spirit or something because I could have sworn I just herd Zidane's voice just now)  
Hero: Alright… time to end this!  
Battle ends Justin is the winner  
Cynthia: It… it's over...  
Justin: You act like you have never seen a trainer with skills before.  
Cynthia (seductively): Interesting…(cheerfully) Well you're the champion now and there is something we have to take care of before you can have your (seductive tone) reward follow me.  
Location: Hall of Fame  
Cynthia: Now let's just get a picture of the new champion and his team for the wall.  
Justin: To be honest I thought you were going somewhere else with this.  
Cynthia: Oh we will get "THERE" in a minute now stand with your team.  
(Justin and friends pose of picture)  
Cynthia: Everybody ready?  
Justin: Ready!  
Cynthia: Three…two…one!  
The end


End file.
